


LDWS 2016

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>archived place for my last drabble writer standing fics. 100-250 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 100 words: Bet

“Mallory's inside,” Tanner said to Bond and Q.

The pair went into the office and Mallory dropped the file in his hands to stare at them.

“Explain, now,” Mallory answered.

They looked at each other amused.

“Explain what?” Q asked as he tried being professional.

Mallory tossed the file closer to the pair to reveal a messy white piece of paper that said: BETTING POOL at the top. James smiled while Q shook his head.

“Who won?” James asked.

“Never mind that. You do know that this is unprofessional,” Mallory said.

“We're married,” Q said.

“Odds were one in sixty.”  


	2. 250 words: I expected you to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion AU

Q looked up and smiled when he saw James return with his Pikachu rested happily on his head. “I expected you to die on Cinnibar Island, glad you didn't.”

Pikachu quickly jumped on Q's shoulders and rubbed his cheeks against Q's.

“I did,” James replied as he let his pokemon out of their pokeballs. The other five pokemon stretched and left towards the small ranch area behind Q's lab except for James's loyal Growlithe, who stayed at his side. James placed an egg incubator on the table. Inside was a small egg that looked like it was about to hatch. Q raised an eyebrow and stared at James confused.

“What's this?” Q asked as he looked at the incubator.

“It's a gift. For you,” James replied. “You're a pokemon professor with no pokemon of your own. I got one for you. It should be ready to hatch any minute.”

Q blinked. “James, you know I can't have a pokemon here. My work, my research...”

“You need a companion when I'm away. I need my team. I can't leave them with you and I don't want anything to happen to you when I'm away.”

Q opened the container and took out the egg. Almost instantly, the egg hatched into a small Growlithe. James's Growlithe barked happily as he sniffed the newly hatched pokemon.

Q held the pup and it barked, a small fireball hit his jacket. Q jumped and patted the fire out to look at James furious. “I hate you.”


	3. 150 words: misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and James learn something about their Quartermaster

“James, no.”

“Aw, come on.”

“James, I said no.”

“Why don't you trust me?”

“I trust him!”

“Alec, you aren't helping.”

“I try my best to make sure that you feel as uncomfortable as possible.”

“Fuck you, Alec.”

“I think James would get jealous.”

“Shut up, Alec.”

“I mean-”

“Alec, you have about two seconds to shut the fuck up.”

“Ass.”

“Q, please get in the plane”

“I don't want to get in the fucking plane, James.”

“This is why we're out here, Q.”

“For what? Getting me on a plane?”

“For all intended purposes yes.”

"No, James." 

"Can you tell me why?

“I don't like flying because I'm not  _allowed_ to. The phobia is a front, Jesus. I was a Wing Commander for RAF before I had an accident. Damaged my eyes and I can no longer fly.”

“Wait...you're a  _Wing Commander?_ ”

“That's a great game!”

“Shut up, Alec!”


	4. 200 words: Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q patches James up

“I can’t keep doing this,” Q told James quietly as he moved off the bed to grab the medkit.

James grunted as he struggled to unbutton his shirt. James let out a breath as he sat on the bed. Q returned with a busted medkit and set it next to James. James looked up at the young man and gave him a reassured smile. Q didn’t take the bait as he pulled on gloves. Q moved behind James and grabbed the tweezers. Q refused to talk as he began to tug out shards of glass that were embedded in James’s shoulder blade. 

James’s breath hitched but he didn’t say a word, either.

“I don’t want to do this and I can’t save you,” Q finally said, which voice cracked while tears streamed down his face. “Don’t you dare put that on me.”

James turned to look at Q and took his hand. He kissed Q’s hand before he looked into Q’s eyes. “I will always come back Q, I promise.”

“You shouldn’t promise that either.”

“But I am. I promise that I’ll come back to you. No matter what. Death won’t stop me.”

“One day it will,” Q said sadly.


End file.
